parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2.
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Bart Simpsonocchio. Cast *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pinocchio *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Geppetto *Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stromboli *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as Figaro *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Cleo *Edgar Balthazar (from The Aristocats) as The Wicked Coachman *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monstro the Whale *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Lampwick *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Honest John and Gideon *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions Transcript *Rayman: (Singing) and Chorus (Vocalzing): Like a bolt out of the blue, Fate steps in and sees you through, When you wish upon a star, Your dreams come true. Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that. About a wish coming true... do you? Well, I didn't, either. Of course, I'm just a limbless hero singing my way from hearth to hearth, but let me tell you what made me change my mind. Hit it, Narrator. *Narrator: Alright. Let's begin the story now. (starts the story, which opens to a quaint little village) One night a long time ago, Rayman's travels took me to a quaint little village. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds high above the roofs of that sleepy old town. Pretty as a picture. As he wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen. (Rayman wanders across the street and spots a lighted window in the shop of a woodcarver named King Triton) The only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a woodcarver named King Triton. (Rayman hops over and looks in) So, I hopped over... ...and looked in. It was a shame to see a nice, cheerful fire goin' to waste. So what does he do? He goes in. (Rayman goes in and looks around) I looked around. Of course, being in a strange place like that, he didn't know what to expect. A hero can't be too careful, you know. Soon as he saw there was no one about, he made himself at home. As he stood there warming my... myself, he took a look around. (Rayman looks around and sees so many fantastic clocks, all carved out of a wood, cute, little music boxes, some many toys on the shelfs) Well, sir, you never saw such a place... the most fantastic clocks you ever laid your eyes on, and all carved out of wood. And cute, little music boxes... each one a work of art. And shelf after shelf of toys and... and then something else caught my eye... a puppet. (Rayman looks around and spots a puppet) You know... one of those marionette things. All strings and joints. *Rayman: Cute little fella. Goin' up?! (walks upward) Good piece of wood, too. *Voice: Well, now. It won't take much longer. Just a little more paint, and he's all finished. (Rayman hears a voice, yelps in surprise, and flees in fright, only to hide as King Triton, Sylvester Jr, and Dinah arrive) *King Triton: (arrives and starts working on the puppet) I think he'll be alright, don't you, Sylvester Jr? *Rayman: Beg pardon. *King Triton: (finishes making Bart Simpson) See? That makes a big difference. *Rayman: Very good. Very, very g... (notices a puppet looking angry and gasps in shock and looks cross) Well, you can't please everybody. *King Triton: Now I have just the name for you... Bart Simpsonocchio! Do you like it, Sylvester Jr? *Sylvester Jr: Nope. *King Triton: No? You do, don't you, Dinah? *Dinah: No! *King Triton: Well, we'll leave it to little wooden head. Do you like it? That settles it! Bart Simpsonocchio it is! Come on, now! We'll try you out. (Sylvester Jr and Dinah dress into their clothing) Music, Professor! (puts on a record and starts dancing with Bart Simpsonocchio, Sylvester Jr, and Dinah) I know a boy his name is Zack, he loves to fit he loves to stack, yes construction is his nack, he's Zack the Lego maniac. He builds in the windows, he's off the wall, he builds 'em big, he builds 'em small, in LegoLand he'll rock and roll, he's Lego wild, out of control! I know a boy his name is Zack, his micro chips are out of wack, he built a Blacktron Cadillac, he’s Zack the LEGO Maniac. He sent his cosmic fleet to Mars, he’s out there cruising with the stars. His mind is lost in outer space. A cosmonaut, earth calling Zack, hey Zack come back! Up we go! You're a cute little fellow. And that smile... You know, I... You rascal. Jealous, huh? You know, Bart Simpson, I think Sylvester Jr is jealous of you. *Sylvester Jr: Very funny! (the closcks tick tock and tell King Triton that it's time for bed) *King Triton: I wonder what time it is. (checks his watch) It's getting late. Come now. We go to bed. *Rayman: Well, I think it's time I was in bed as well. (takes his pipe out of his mouth, takes his hat off his head, and walks into the dressing room) Good night, Bart. Little funny face. Good night, Dinah, my little water baby. You say good night, too. Go on. Now, go to sleep, my little mermaid. Good night. (King Triton gets dressed into his pyjamas. Rayman, now wearing his pyjamas, his shirt being orange, his shorts being purple, his slippers being blue, his sleeping mask, and sleeping hat in pink, comes out, and yawns, holding a candle holder, with a candle lit, and walks over to his bed alongside Bart Simpson, tucks himself into bed, and blows out the candle) *Rayman: This is my idea of comfort. Silent comfort. *King Triton: Look at him, Figaro. He almost looks alive. Wouldn't it be nice if he was a real boy? Oh, well. Come on. We go to sleep. I forgot to open the window. (opens the window and sees a wishing star) Oh, Sylvester Jr, look! Look! A wishing star! Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight... I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight. Sylvester Jr, you know what I wish? I wish that my little Bart might be a real boy. Wouldn't that be nice? Just think! A real boy! *Rayman: A very lovely thought... but not at all practical. *King Triton: Oh, well, let's go sleep. A real... ...boy. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pinocchio Parts Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts